


It’s Just Text

by Versatillite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versatillite/pseuds/Versatillite





	It’s Just Text

There’s this feeling I get in my stomach when I know I’m doing something wrong and I could get caught at any moment. It’s a nervous adrenaline, like when you plunge from the top of the roller coaster. Frightening not exciting, not to me.

Every time my phone dings the sound fills me with that stomach quiver. Oh, god, please don’t let that be him. I used to feel disappointed when it was someone else but now that’s passed, I’ve begun to feel relieved.

I’m doing something wrong. I’ve been denying it. Pretending this is all innocent conversation but I can’t keep lying, not to myself, not anymore. 

Maybe he doesn’t mean anything by it. Maybe he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Maybe it doesn’t matter what he intends because I’m in for a world of pain if I keep this up but I don’t know how to stop. 

My phone dings again and my stomach drops. Please, don’t let it be him. But it’s him. It’s him again.

I don’t understand what this is but I know it isn’t good and it isn’t innocent. There’s something wrong on his end no matter how hard he keeps the conversation limited. I’m not her and he shouldn’t be devoting this much attention to some single woman that isn’t her.

Oh, but the attention is intoxicating. No one ever pays this much attention to me and it draws me in, keeps me hooked. I don’t know exactly what this is but I know what this isn’t, this isn’t good. This isn’t what I want or what I need. This will only bring me pain.

I can feel it in my gut, even if there’s nothing blatantly untoward. The words we exchange might be innocent but my body knows the truth. My emotions recognize the peril and I freeze as the phone dings again.


End file.
